Xana Revived
by Silverlily909
Summary: The Code Lyoko gang shut down the super computer about a month ago, but when Jeremie's programs began to work again on their own, the group might be in for a fight worse than the one they already encountered...OCxUlrich, JeremiexAelita, OCxOdd


_Author's Note: Hey guys here is a new fanfiction for you to enjoy! I've recently become obsessed with this show and just had to make a fanfiction for it! I hope you like it! Please please please review and check out my other stories as well. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do, however, own this fanfiction and my OCs: Maxine and Charlotte Russellé =)

Prologue

The dorm hall of Kadic Academy was empty and silent. In Jeremie Belpois' room the small computer on top of the old, wooden desk flickered on. Slowly the computer loaded up and the restricted file in the top right corner opened up. In it there was assorted programs and video diaries. The file labeled "Xana anti-virus" opened up. The screen scrolled up and down rapidly deleting various codes. The screen went blank and up came the symbol of Xana. A threat was on the horizon.

Chapter 1

"Hey Ulrich could you pass your croissant to me?" Odd Delarobbia said eagerly reaching across the table.

"Umm, Odd did you ever consider the fact that I might actually _want _my croissant? I'm actually really hungry today." he said. Odd looked disappointed and looked at the others expectantly.

"Alright Odd. For the sake of the rest of us you can have mine." said Jeremie. Odd laughed.

"Thanks Einstein! You're really a big help." said Odd happily as he reached for the chocolate-filled pastry.

"Anything active in Lyoko?" Aelita asked Jeremie worriedly.

Jeremie playfully rolled his eyes at his pink-haired girlfriend as he opened his laptop. He quickly closed his laptop as soon as he opened it. He then turned to Aelita's worried face.

"No activity, but why did you ask? Lyoko has been shut down for over a month," Jeremie asked concerned.

"Well you see I've been having these odd dreams lately."

"Hey what do you have against me?" said Odd.

The group laughed at the blonde's corny joke, but Odd didn't take it that way. He irritatedly crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair.

"As I was saying. The dreams have been very strange, nightmares even," Aelita said.

"What are they about?" Ulrich asked taking a bite of his croissant.

"Xana plotting a new plan, and this plan is not like any of his other plans," Aelita said worriedly.

Jeremie was affectionately rubbing his girlfriend's back as soft tears started to come down.

"H-he was p-planning to k-kill us all starting w-with Jerem-mie," Aelita sobbed.

Jeremie was taken aback, but knew that if this dream was to come true they would be doomed.

"What do I have to do?" Jeremie asked.

"S-stay away from y-your computer-r at all costs," Aelita said.

"Bu-but," Jeremie began to protest but caught the look on Aelita's face, "ok, but only because I love you."

Aelita then embraced him for a long time.

"Hey Einstein we are still here!" shouted Odd.

The two broke apart blushing deeply.

"So, uh, anything special happening today?"Jeremie asked everyone. Ulrich shook his head and Odd looked at him strangely.

"Really? Cause I thought you and Yumi were going to see a movie or something like that Romeo?"Odd said giggling. Ulrich and Yumi blushed.

"What? No! Like I've said a million times we are just good friends and that's all!" Ulrich protested.

"Yeah Ulrich's right. Anyways he too short for me." Yumi said. She looked at Ulrich and blushed.

"You think I'm short?" he said.

"Well you aren't really as small as Odd."

"Hey! I'm not small! I'm svelte!" Odd said. He crossed his arms and looked around the table. "Aelita do you think I'm small?" She looked at him innocently.

"Well...yeah. You are pretty small." she said.

"Hey! I have muscles!" he said. He flexed his arms. The group laughed.

"Odd. Do you remember our bet?" Ulrich asked.

"Well of course I do Ulrich! I'm not humble and that is just the way I am." Ulrich laughed.

"Yeah. Only I try not to remember it."

"Why? It was really funny to see Odd strangle himself not to brag." Yumi said. She and Aelita laughed.

"Well, Yumi, you weren't there when he came out of the shower dancing like an idiot. You would have been scarred for life, and truth be told I get the shivers just thinking about it." Jeremie said. Ulrich looked at Odd.

"What?" he asked. "A 40.1 second shower is fast." Everyone laughed. Aelita stood up then and took her tray over to the trash can. She walked back to the table.

"Well, we don't want to be late for class!" she said. The rest of the group stood up as well. They all threw out their garbage and went out of the lunch hall on to the campus.

"What class do you have first period?" Yumi asked.

"We have Mrs. Hertz's class," Jeremie said. Ulrich groaned. Odd looked at him and laughed.

"Oh come on Ulrich we all know you don't rock at physics," Ulrich glared at him.

"It's not that, Odd. I forgot my textbook!" Odd smiled at him and pulled his textbook out of his bag. He handed it to Ulrich.

"Here. You need it anyways. After all I'm not the one who has a "F" average in physics. You need it more then I do," Ulrich took it and put it in his bag.

"Thanks Odd." Odd smiled playfully as the group continued to walked toward the science building. Yumi waved goodbye to them when they passed the history classroom, and they continued on. A few minutes later they got to the science building. They walked in and took their seats. The principal then walked in with a new girl. She was small and had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked very happy.

"I would like you all to welcome your new classmate. Her name is Maxine Russellé," Principal Delmas said. "Now I expect a warm welcome from all of you. Maxine, how about you go there and sit next to my daughter. Her name is Sissy." Maxine nodded and went over to her seat. She pulled out the chair and sat down. Odd looked over his shoulder at her.

"She is a real cutie isn't she Ulrich?" he said. Ulrich looked at her, and shrugged.

"I don't care Odd. If you think she is pretty then get to know her better," he said. Odd nodded and sat forward again. Mrs. Hertz began her class , and Ulrich frequently saw Odd looking over his shoulder at Maxine with big hearts in his eyes. Ulrich tried his best to keep his focus on class but no matter how hard he tried Odd was still a big distraction for him. _I don't know what is wrong with him, _Ulrich thought. He looked over his shoulder at Maxine who looked like she was trying her best to write notes on the class. _She actually is cute but I still don't know what is up with Odd. He has never been this mesmerized by a girl before. Well, he is Odd after all. He gets attached to the first girl he sees so this shouldn't be a big surprise. _Ulrich was satisfied with his last thought and left it at that. He continued to try and write notes down as well.

At the end of the class he and Odd walked out of the classroom. They waited outside the door for Aelita and Jeremie. While they waited Maxine came out. Ulrich caught her eye and she she blushed. Sissy and Odd saw this and looked green with envy.

"Hey Romeo what was that?" he asked angrily. Ulrich looked at Odd confused.

"What was what, Odd?"

"You looking at her like that!"

"Looking at who Odd? What are you talking about!"

"Maxine! Why are you looking at her?"

"I didn't look at her she looked at me so I returned the look."

"So you confess to doing it!"

"No I-" he began to talk but stopped because Jeremie and Aelita had come out of the classroom, and Ulrich just realized they had been there for the conversation.

"So I see that class went well for you guys." Jeremie said jokingly. Aelita giggled.

"Come on you two lets get to our next class." Aelita said. The group began walking on to the math room with Odd and Ulrich on separate sides of the group. Once the got out side Maxine began to approach them.

"Hello," she looked very happy to meet them. Her cheeks were rosy and she had her hands behind her back. She wore blue jeans and a plain yellow shirt under a green t-shirt. She looked at all of them smiling and bright.

"Hi Maxine! How are you?" Odd asked her.

"Fine, thank you," she said. Aelita smiled.

"Maxine," she asked," do you have a roommate? Because I would be glad to share a room with you!" Maxine laughed.

"Sure, why not! I'll go ask the principal!" she said. "Good bye!"

"Bye!" they said in unison. Then they all headed to their next class.

At that moment Yumi approached them.

"Guys I have awesome news!"

"Let me guess there's a new student in your class too?" Odd said jokingly.

Ignoring his comment Yumi turned to Jeremie.

"There was a power surge in my history class today. The projector wasn't working, and I suspect that this is Xana's doing."

The group exchanged worried glances among eachother.

"And yes there is a new student in my class, Odd. Her name is Charlotte Russellé and she has a younger sister in your grade."

"Is she pretty?" Odd asked.

"Oh she's something! I was looking over at her notes and the notebook was covered in Physics formulas for skateboarding tricks. She was also drawing small doodles of _cats_."

Ulrich looked over at Odd whose eyebrows were raised.

"Well what do you know..." Odd said softly.

Aelita began to groan in pain, and Jeremie became concerned.

"Aelita is something wrong?" the group said.

"No I'm fine," Aelita said weakly.

"If you say so Princess," Odd said patting her back.

Yumi checked her watch and began to rush to her next class.

"See you at lunch!" Yumi called as she disappeared.

Jeremie turned to the others.

"Since we have a free period let's go to the library. There we can check my laptop and see if there is any activity on Lyoko."

Then Aelita passes out and Jeremie rushes over to her.

"Aelita! Odd give me my laptop!"

The blonde handed the genius his laptop and Jeremie opened its lid.

"Impossible!" Jeremie exclaimed looking at the screen.

From the distance Maxine watched the entire situation unfold.

"_What does this mean? Are we in danger_?" she thought.

_Author's note: I hope you liked it. Please please please review. It keeps me typing! Till next chapter! Also don't forget to check out my other stories and my best friend SakuraUsagi89's profile for all of you anime and glee fans! As Odd would say "See ya! Laser arrow!"_


End file.
